clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Sye Grimom
:Are you looking for what has not yet come to pass? If so, please visit Sye/Future. Sye Vasquez Grimom, normally addressed by his first name, Sye (pronounced "sigh"), is a legally blind, psychotic tattler who swears that Xet is an alien invader with intentions to conquer the earth in the name of Planet Z. He shares many similarities to a less dark-looking penguin, Canren, to the point that the two sometimes compare notes and strategies to catch their respective enemies in the act of whatever it is they do. His sister is Veranda. Background Sye was created hatched six months after Veranda. He, like his sister and his father before him, were of darker colors and dress than the outside world. He seemed rather out of place in the vibrant colors of Antarctica. Sye, from day one, could barely see at all. His father, being an expert scientist, hand-crafted his son a pair of glasses to help him see. The result, though, were large, nearly-Dorkugese looking spectacles with thick lenses and black frames. He was teased in school since he was enrolled. Without these glasses, Sye is legally blind, unable to see his own flippers in front of him. He carries a white cane as a symbol of his poor eyesight. This cane doubles as a weapon to protect him from Xet, a skill he depends on greatly. Sye succeeds well in school, those his father is still a bit disappointed in his intentions to persue a career in the paranormal. It isn't "real science", so his father claims. The kids at his school thought he was weird because of this and kept making fun of him. It was during one of his research adventures that he picked up signals from outer space detailing a great invasion and of a "special invader" heading to the earth. Sye tried to tell others of this, but the signal never reappeared. Curiously, a house- not an igloo, but a house -appeared in an empty lot directly down and across the street of the Grimom family igloo. Sye saw this as suspicious beyond belief, but to his shock and awe, the neighborhood brushed it off as nothing. He then met a "penguin"- actually an alien -in his schoolroom the next day, whom he immediantly connected to the signals, the house, and the Invasion. He shouted at Xet in the middle of class, but no one believed him. After all, Xet's outbursts of conspiracies were nothing new. The week before Xet's arrival, for example, Sye pointed out a window and shouted about a stalker puffle that controls your mind. Four weeks prior, he shouted about a monarch popping out of the ground and handing a briefcase of money to a robed figure wearing a capirote. When he arrived at the school, he asked the students if they heard voices from nowhere, like he did. Sye became the laughing stock of the school and his neighborhood even more so. This ridicule did not drive him to manic depression, however. Rather, it furthered his passion to prove them all wrong. He was going to expose Xet and prove he wasn't crazy! The onslaught of ridicule followed Sye even outside of the school system. Chicks pointed and laughed at him when they saw him on the street, others would shout about UFOs or amusement park schemes, just to make him look. Then, they'd trip him when he continued walking. Sye felt alone in the world because everything kept disappearing right before he could prove its existance. It was then that, while running from bullies, that he literally ran into Canren. She felt pity for the nerd, and hid him until his persecutors passed by. Sye was grateful and explained his problems. Canren was shocked to find someeone with similar issues, even if his was alien and hers was "real". Sye and Canren became fast friends, and occasionally, they will meet with one-another and exchange tips and ideas for busting. With a friend, Sye finally felt better, and he continues to try and catch Xet in the act. Involvement Sye is the only penguin that is seriously aware of Xet being an alien. His sister, Veranda, knows as well, but she is too apathetic. Canren believes him, but she is too busy with her problem. He endlessly crusades to stop his plans, sometimes failing, sometimes succeeding, but never catching Xet in the act. The ridicule he recieves daily further drives his urge to halt Xet and redeem himself. Sye is intellectually gifted and incredible at machinary. Sye is also an excessively fast waddler. He needs to be to escape the torrent of bullies that he faces each day. Furthermore, Sye's blind stick serves as a fantastic means of self defense and as a weapon when fighting Xet. It is an indispensible tool that he never leaves home without. However, he tends to flee from those who go after him, a stark contrast from his urge to fight Xet. Sye, despite being spastic and paranoid, is actually a nice penguin, though he is immensely serious about his ideas and theories, with a poor sense of humor. He'll go beserk when criticized or ridiculed. He longs for friends but has few outside Canren and his own family, while his enemies list is innumerable. Appearence Sye looks like he came from another world in his own right, especially in his manner of dress. He is grey in color with jet black hair and enormous glasses. He invariably wears the same light blue shirt day in and day out, coupled with a black ulstercoat, which, in defiance of proper wearing, is never buttoned up. However, the most distinctive feature about Sye would be his hairdo. It is somehow spiky and flat at the same time, and is very well groomed. Clearly, Sye is concerned about his looks, even though no female would ever want to date him. Amazingly, Sye has somehow grown a portion of his hair to stick straight up and bend in the shape of a number seven, without gel, moose, or hairspray. To this day, no one except Sye himself knows how to do this with their own hair. Not even his abrber can figure out a reason. Sye remains quiet about it, as he seems to be proud of his appearence. He never leaves home without his white cane, which is a universal symbol for blindness. Indeed, if Sye was to ever take off his glasses, he would be incapable of seeing anything. Trivia * Sye is woefully nearsighted. * Sye's glasses are so thick that he can take them off and use the lenses to reflect lasers and light. * It is estimated that Sye's glasses weigh eight ounces, or half a pound (226.8 grams). * The lenses in Sye's glasses are actually acrylic, not glass. Acrylic is much harder to break, heavier, and more durable. It is famously used to hold up gigantic aquariums and the windows in the CP Cave. * Without his glasses, Sye's eyes look very small, with square irises (but not square eyes, as square eyes are a Khanz trait). * His father is a leading scientist, but his exact specialty and occupation is totally unknown. * Sye somehow has very high clearence in federal records. * Canren sometimes stands up for him when she is around. * Veranda feels sorry for him, but doesn't really let him know. * Among his many mocking nickmanes, "Four-Eyes" and "The Penguin Who Cried Alien" are the ones that hurt Sye the most. * He has been mistaken for a Dorkugese penguin in the past. * Sye can not break the fourth wall, but he can hear voices. * Sye's favorite food is bacon. * Nearly everyone claims Sye's beak is huge, wcwn though it is no bigger than most penguins. * He never knew his mother. * Sye's cane is made of wood. * The the cape of his coat covers it, the symbol on his shirt is ©, the copyright symbol. *His relationship with Midas and Herb is a bit complicated. They aren't his enemies, since he doesn't really know them, but his alliance with Cadence makes him try to thwart their plans. ---- *He is a parody of Dib, from the cancelled Invader Zim television show. ---- Quotes Quotes by him *My beak's not big! *ALIEN! *I'm telling you... Xet is an alien! *Can't you see that he's an ALIEN? Are you BLIND? I am, and I see the TRUTH! *...-but, but the UFO.... was RIGHT THERE!! *Yes, I DO pick out my own outfit, thank you very much. Quotes to him *Four-eyed! *You're crazy! *You're insane! *I am not an alien, foolish penguin! *You actually wear that by choice? {the Fashion Police} See also * Xet * Veranda * Planet Z * Canren * Bagel category:penguins category:characters category:Conspiracy Theories category:heroes category:tortured characters Category:Characters Category:Parodies Category:xet